


In the Devil's hold

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Hope you enjoy, Kidnapping, Lucifer just murders people and Chloe is giving me Clarice vibes, Murder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, but not cannibalism sorry, slight Hannibal AU, sorry but I'm trying a new format with longer chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Chloe was only meant to question him for her case.There wasn't supposed to be a breakoutShe wasn't supposed to get kidnappedand she DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to start helping a known serial killer...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Submissive Lucifer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	In the Devil's hold

She was supposed to just be here to ask a few simple questions.

Of course, it was just her fucking luck that the power would fail. What else could she expect? Sitting five feet away from a man who’d murdered over a hundred people in a few years.

“Is anyone there?” Chloe banged on the door to the hallway that kept her from freedom. “Come on!”

“That won’t help,” Lucifer smiled devilishly. “The guards will be gone to see what’s happened and to secure the exit points in case of an escape. They probably don’t even remember you’re here.”

Chloe ignored him. “Guard! Anyone? Please?”

“It seems we’re stuck here together, Detective,” Lucifer smirked maliciously, leaning against the bars to his cell. “How… Fascinating.”

Chloe shivered. “You still can’t get out.” She wasn’t going to show him how terrified she was. He probably already knew, from the way he was looking at her.

“Oh, but can’t I?” He reached through the bars, snapping at her and laughing as she jumped. “Maybe I could just step out and take you whenever I want. You won’t know until it’s too late for you, I’m sure.”

She wished she had anything still on her. Her gun, her phone, a can of pepper spray, anything would make her feel safer. Screw the chance he’d take it from her, she wanted something to protect herself with.

“You may want to stay away from the door like that,” Lucifer warned, “The others will probably be trying to escape. I doubt they’d hesitate to kill you once they do.”

“It’s you I’m worried about.” It was a max security prison, she really should be worried about the other people in there, but somehow Lucifer just seemed more real. He was definitely a more immediate threat to her as it was. “And I think I can handle myself.”

Lucifer purred, never dropping his smirk. “I’m sure you can, detective. In fact, I’d bet you can /handle/ quite a bit more than that.”

“You’re disgusting,” Chloe pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she desperately tried to stay calm. “You what? Just don’t talk to me. This will all be over soon, and the guards will come back and let me out.”

“And what if they don’t? What will you do then? Face it, detective, you’re stuck here at my mercy. You might as well try and be nice.”

“I’ll let you know if I ever need a friend who’s murdered a hundred people,” Chloe muttered.

Lucifer tsked. “You’re a cop, aren’t you? You hang out with murderers all the time. What makes me any different?”

Chloe glared at him. “That’s nowhere near the same thing and you know it.

"Hey, believe what you want. But I've never killed an innocent person either," He promised, "Have you?"

"Don't talk to me," Chloe glared at him until a snack against the door to the hallway caught her attention followed by the clinking of the guard's keys.

"Don't," Lucifer warned, "Bad idea, Chloe."

Chloe ignored him and walked over to the door as the lock jostled. "Hello? Hey! It's officer Decker, I need-"

Another inmate sprung from behind the door and pounced on her, snarling. "I saw you walking in, sweetheart. You get a little locked in, hmm?"

Chloe shrieked, fighting him off and running back to Lucifer's cell for what little protection that might offer.

“She’s mine,” Lucifer snarled, stepping out of the cage, the door swinging open freely. “If you touch her, I will kill you,” He warned, pointing a blade at the man’s throat. “Understand?”

The man nodded, stepping away. “Sorry man. I didn’t realize there was somebody else here.”

Lucifer glared at him until he was gone, silently stepping out to close and re-lock the door to the hallway and sliding closed the metal reinforcement. It was unlikely people would bother trying to get through when they would be focusing on escaping anyway.

“Did you really just save me just so you could murder me?” Chloe watched him, backing into the corner as he stalked toward her.

“Do you really still think I’m going to kill you?” Lucifer smirked. “And knowing that all this time I could’ve stepped out, a knife in hand, and done whatever I wanted? I could be offended.”

"Good thing I don't care about offending you then," Chloe's voice shook as Lucifer stepped close enough to touch her.

Lucifer grabbed her and she screamed, fighting against him as hard as she could as he carried her back into his cell, tossing her into the padded wall as he locked the two of them inside with a key.

Chloe watched him, glancing away now and then to look for something to protect herself with, but there was nothing. And Lucifer still had a knife.

"Think you'll be nice to me now?" Lucifer asked, leaning back against the bars. "Don't worry; I don't intend to hurt you. We're just waiting for Maze to come meet me, then we'll get out of here."

“Fuck you,” Chloe hissed. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

"You think you have a choice here? You come with me or stay here and feed yourself to the dogs. Trust me, the only reason you're alive right now is those bastards know not to touch my stuff."

"I don't fucking belong to you!" Chloe screamed. "You can't just-" She stopped as Lucifer darted forward to pin her against the wall.

"I can. I assure you, detective, I can do whatever I damn well please," Lucifer stepped back to let her breathe, watching her carefully.

"I'd prefer if you just stabbed me instead of all this bullshit," Chloe grumbled. "Asshole."

Lucifer shrugged, moving back to sit on the bed in the corner. And beginning the cut the bedding into strips with his knife. "Well, I don't plan to stab you, so I'm afraid I'll just have to disappoint. You know, you never asked me what you came here to ask."

Chloe hesitated and finally pulled a picture out of her pocket and held it up. "You recognize this woman?"

Lucifer frowned. "What happened to her?"

"So you did know her." Chloe grinned. That meant a lead. That meant all of this was worth it. "How did you meet? Did you know her well?"

"What happened to her?" Lucifer demanded, taking out the knife. "I swear to God-"

"I'm sorry, Lucifer," She wasn't. She was sorry the woman had died, but really, anyone that Lucifer knew had to have some issues, right? "She was hit in a drive-by shooting a few days ago. We're trying to find who did it. People said that she would talk about you."

Lucifer grabbed the picture from her hands, never lowering the knife as he stared at it. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"I thought maybe you would know. Seeing as you're the only murderer I could find that she knew," Chloe shrugged. "Her ex was one of the people you admitted to murdering."

"I know," Lucifer snapped. "But I didn't kill her. And I'm going to find the bastard that did and kill them. And you are going to help me."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting you fucking touch me, what the fuck makes you think I'm going to help you kill somebody?" Chloe crossed her arms. "No. Screw you."

She didn't notice Lucifer's friend until she banged on the bars.

"Hey Luce, who's your friend?"

Lucifer smirked, tossing her the key. "Alright, detective. Are you going willingly, or do I need to restrain you?"

Chloe glared at him and darted once the door was open. His friend caught her before she could escape and tackled her to the ground.

"Restraints it is." Lucifer sighed as he took the strips of bedding and began tying her arms as his friend tied her legs, finally culminating in a gag after she screamed for the guards again.

"What the hell do you want with her anyway? Some blonde cop?"

Lucifer shrugged. "What have I said about questioning me, Maze? Besides, she's cute. Let's just get out of here." He tossed Chloe over his shoulder, ignoring her muffled screams.

"Whatever," Maze grumbled. "Hope she's worth the trouble."

XXXXXXXX

Chloe rode in the trunk as Lucifer made his getaway. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of the ribbons of fabric tying her, nor could she reach the tailight to kick it out.

It was a long drive. Maybe three or four hours feeling every bump and curve until they finally stopped and Lucifer opened the trunk.

"Feeling alright?" Lucifer smirked. Pulling her out of the trunk and setting her down on the grass. "You better be up to walk, because I'm not carrying you this time." He untied her legs and reached over to undo her gag. "Are you going to scream? Because I'm not ungagging you if you're going to scream at me."

Chloe glared at him.

Lucifer sighed and undid the gag, tucking it and the other strips into the duffel he was carrying before he helped her up.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, trying to stay put, but Lucifer just took her arm and dragged her alongside him.

Maze was dousing the car in gas. "What makes you think you're allowed to know that? Just start walking. I wanna get to the safehouse before dark."

Lucifer looked up at the sky. "We won't. Especially not with her struggling to get away every now and then."

"I still don't see what you brought her with us. She's nothing but a hindrance."

"I wasn't going to let her die in there at the hands of some monster. Besides, she's going to help me find out who killed Brittney."

"No I'm not," Chloe argued, still fighting against Lucifer's grip on her arm as they walked.

Maze and Lucifer ignored her as Maze lit a match and dropped a match into the trail of gas she'd left on the trail.

It was nearly two minutes before they heard an explosion a distance behind them. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Lucifer slipped his arm more protectively around her as it happened. They were far enough that nothing caught them, thankfully, but Chloe still had to hold back a scream.

"It's alright," Lucifer whispered, "You're safe."

Chloe jerked away from him. "Shut up. I can walk on my own."

"Yes ma'am," Lucifer chuckled, "if you keep with us, then you're welcome to walk however you like."

Chloe ignored him and followed after Maze. At least she didn't talk.

-

It was nearly an hour after the sun had set before they came upon a tiny cabin deep in the forest. There was a truck under a sheet and a deep river flowing behind it. The kind that Lucifer probably dropped bodies into all the time.

"Thank God," Maze muttered. "You can get her settled by yourself, I want a drink."

Lucifer took Chloe's arm again as they walked into the house. He led her into a room with a concerning number of scratch marks on the doorframe. Everywhere that could possibly be busted through was reinforced with steel bars and there were no windows.

"Gonna tell me how many people you've murdered in here?" Chloe shivered as she looked around. Besides an actually pretty nice bed, there wasn't much. A bookshelf with some paperbacks that wouldn't assist her in hitting someone over the head and a dresser that probably didn't have anything in it.

"None," Lucifer said, "I wouldn't take a blacklight to the place though. I've made more than a few people quite… Happy in here."

Chloe glared at him. "You're disgusting."

Lucifer shrugged. "Hey, the bed’s got new sheets. You'll be fine."

He closed and locked the door with the heavy click of a deadlock before she could retort.

"I'll be back in the morning with breakfast. If you need to use the restroom, there's a toilet behind the door there. You can shower in the morning in the master bedroom if you'd like." Lucifer waited, listening at the door to see if she'd respond, but all he heard was the creaking of bed springs as she laid down. 

"Suit yourself then," Lucifer grumbled, walking back to the kitchen where Maze was already halfway through a glass of brandy.

"Looks like fun," Lucifer grabbed the bottle and took a swig as he went to get himself a glass. "How's life?"

"Boring," Maze grumbled, "Are you sure kidnapping this girl is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?'

"I mean," Maze downed the rest of her glass and stole the bottle back from Lucifer, "That I know you and I know your type. Is she really just here to help you find Brittney's killer? Or are you just looking for your next Eve?"

"She is NOT Eve!" He shouted, much louder than he meant to. "Fucking hell, Maze. I told you why she's here, just deal with it. Once this is over, I'll take care of her."

"You won't kill her," Maze stated, "I saw the way you protected her. You're already fascinated by her, you couldn't touch her if you tried."

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, but just downed the rest of his drink. "You're a dick, you know that? I hate you."

"But I'm right. I'm always right. And when it comes down to it, one way or another, she's going to break your heart."

Lucifer glared at her and grabbed the bottle and his glass. "I'm heading to bed. Lock up before you're done, would you?"

Maze flipped him off.

X X X X X X

"I'm gonna start to find out what Chloe knows about Brittney's killer. Do you have me anyone yet?" Lucifer asked. He was scrambling eggs for breakfast, Maze sitting on the stool on her phone.

"You've been out of prison for like half a day, are you sure you want to get back into this so soon? While trying to solve a murder yourself?"

Lucifer shot a look back at her. "I didn't ask for advice on my life choices. Do you have any cases?"

"About twenty, you can take your pick. Files are in the safe," Maze sighed, "and just one more bit of advice: don't fuck somebody around Chloe. Seriously, you're just going to dig yourself into a hole there. If you want to seduce her, then just seduce her. Don't play games."

Lucifer glared at her and went to the safe in the pantry to grab the files. “I don’t plan to seduce her, nor do I plan to fuck one of my clients around her.” He put the down files and went back to the eggs to make sure they wouldn’t burn.

“But you will. You always sleep with them if they want to sleep with you. Which is always, because you’re hotter than God,” Maze pointed out. “And I bet your girl in there is dying to sleep with you too because face it, every single bitch in this universe is exactly the fucking same.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Lucifer growled. “Don’t… Honestly, just shut the fuck up, Maze.”

“Whatever,” Maze grumbled.

Lucifer grit his teeth and plated his and Chloe’s breakfast, leaving the remains for Maze to get herself as he went back to the bedroom and slipped inside.

“I brought food,” Lucifer lifted up the plates to show Chloe. She was sitting on the bed, glaring at him.

“What are you going to do with me?” Chloe demanded.

Lucifer chuckled. “You’re good at getting to the point, aren’t you, detective? Eat your breakfast.” He set the plate down in front of her. “I’ll make you a deal.”

Chloe stared at the food in front of her. “What kind of deal?”

“If you promise to answer my questions then I’ll answer yours. We’ll both promise to be honest with each other, question for question, how does that sound?” Lucifer sat down on a chair and motioned to her eggs. “Eat your breakfast, Chloe.”

Chloe hesitated before taking a bite. It didn’t taste off in any way. In fact, they were delicious. But Chloe still wasn’t sure he hadn’t drugged or poisoned her with it. She kept eating anyway, feeling his eyes on her. 

“Good,” Lucifer smirked. “Now, tell me everything you know about Brittney’s murder.”

“That’s not a question.”

“Too bad. Answer me anyway,” Lucifer insisted.

Chloe glared at him. “Fine. We found her in front of a nightclub, we found the car dumped into a lake, scrubbed of any evidence. Never got a good look at the driver on any of the security cams in the area. No one saw them either. You were the only lead I had, and I’m amazed you even knew her. I don’t have anything else.”

“And you’re sure that’s it?” Lucifer asked, his voice even scarier than usual.

Chloe nodded. “We couldn’t even I.D. the bullets. I’m sorry, but I really can’t help you.”

“You can,” Lucifer stated. “And more importantly, you will. But anyway, it’s your turn to ask a question.”

Chloe thought it over. “Are you ever going to let me go?”

“It depends. Honestly I haven’t decided yet. Maze still thinks I should kill you or let her do it once we’re finished. I think I’m just going to keep you here until I decide on something. You must understand, I can’t just let you walk out the door without having to relocate immediately, so I’d have to have all the necessary arrangements before letting you leave. Might take a few weeks at least, and that’s on top of our investigation. Could be a while.” Lucifer shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Chloe shivered, clutching the sheets with one hand and her fork with the other. “Even if I help you, you still might kill me?”

“Not your turn, Chloe. Have you ever killed anyone?” Lucifer smirked as the question made Chloe flinch.

“No,” Chloe insisted, “I haven’t. And even if I did shoot someone, I still wouldn’t be as bad as you.”

“I don’t really think it’s your place to judge, Chloe. And it’s your turn to ask a question.”

“I just want to get out of here,” Chloe whimpered.

Lucifer smirked. “That’s an easy one; you gain my trust. If I trusted you, I wouldn’t have to lock you in here. Of course, there’s not much of anything you could ever do to gain that kind of trust, so… Well,” Lucifer smirked and fixed his collar, “Best of luck, Detective. I’ll end the game here for now. I have a… client.”

“You’re going to kill somebody,” Chloe looked sick.

“Everyone dies someday Chloe, I just help the process,” Lucifer blew her a kiss and began to step out before stopping and going back to grab the fork out of her hand. “Sorry. No sharp objects for you.”

Chloe threw a punch that he ducked, causing her to slip off the bed into a heap of blankets which Lucifer ignored in favor of leaving and locking the door while she was distracted.

“I’ll be back with dinner, love,” Lucifer promised from behind the door.

Chloe flipped him off, wishing he could see her. “Asshole.”

X X X X X X

Andri, the first woman on Maze’s list, was really sweet. Normally, Lucifer would be tempted to pursue that look in her eye he recognized. Primal hunger was a good way to explain it.

“Just make sure that you’re somewhere public. Post online and bring friends who can verify the time you were out. The cops always question anyone near a victim they find, so just prepare yourself for that.”

Andri nodded. “Thank you again. And you’re sure it’s going to be okay?”

Lucifer smiled. “I’ll make sure that there’s no way this can be traced back to you, I promise. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I should go, I have to plan out my alibi I guess,” Andri stood up and happily accepted a hug from Lucifer, almost melting when he kissed her cheek.

“I won’t be able to contact you or check up on you personally since it would run the risk of getting caught, but I’ll have my friend check that everything is going well once it’s safe. Whatever happens, protect yourself. Stay safe, Andri.” Lucifer watched her leave and looked down at his list of notes. Thankfully his newest victim had a pretty standard routine, so Lucifer would have a few chances to catch him that night. After the bar was generally best, since drunk victims were easier to abduct.

He’d need to get Chloe something to eat before he left, too. She probably wouldn’t appreciate it if he forgot about that. 

That could wait until he had all his tools in place.

-

“I hope you like chicken parm, I didn’t feel like cooking so I just grabbed something while I was out.” Lucifer didn’t tell Chloe where he’d been or who he’d met with. Nor did he need to tell her what he’d be doing later. “Are you doing alright?”

The room was a bit in shambles, Chloe still on the floor searching through mostly empty drawers. “I’m fine, just looking around.”

Lucifer set the plate down on the nightstand. “Do try to get some sleep tonight. Maze will be here if you need anything, so just shout for her.”

“Are you going out to murder someone?” Chloe asked pointedly. 

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business,” Lucifer chided her, “Eat your dinner and get some rest, you can continue searching my spare bedroom for trinkets later.”

Chloe didn’t have an answer for him, so she just watched him leave and lock the door firmly behind him. To her further annoyance, the food was cut into bite sized pieces and she was not provided any utensils.

“Asshole,” She muttered.

-

Once Andri’s ex was dead, dumped into a ditch hours away from his place and even further from Lucifer’s hideout, Lucifer took the time to look a bit further into Chloe Decker.

He wouldn’t be getting back to the hideout that night anyway, with how far out he went.

He found her online fairly easily and he spent a minute staring at the photo of her ex, hating the pang of jealousness that hit him. Chloe’s daughter resembled him a lot. He could go deeper maybe, than what she posted online, but Lucifer got the feeling the more he knew about her the less he’d be willing to kill her if it came down to it.

Another hour of scrolling through her instagram and Lucifer was finally ready to call it quits. Like he did with victims sometimes, he’d made a list of things he wanted to remember about her. This time though, instead of times when she might be out of the house or places to take her down, it was foods she liked, places she wanted to visit, things she loved to do, and anything else he felt like writing down. It took two full pages when he usually kept his notes to half a page for space.

Maybe Maze was right.

Lucifer looked up a place that was open for coffee, resigning himself to driving through the night and trying not to think about how enormously fucked he was.

X X X X X X

Chloe was determined to wait up the night, waiting for the creak of a door to tell her that Lucifer was back. She wasn’t even sure why, she just needed to know when he got back. To make sure he didn’t come into her room when he did, she reasoned, creeping on her while she slept was probably something he’d do. 

It wasn’t because she was scared he wouldn’t come back and she’d be stuck with his friend who most definitely wanted her dead.

Chloe passed the time thoroughly searching the room again, finding nothing but loose papers. One particularly interesting note, presumably from someone Lucifer had seduced, that went into graphic detail about a future sexual encounter. Chloe read barely two lines before she had to set it aside, her curiosity not strong enough to make her want to read any more of it.

Nothing was as interesting after that, though.

Chloe settled with a blanket, her back against the door so she’d know if someone tried to open it. She was still determined not to fall asleep, but sitting and thinking wasn’t terribly interesting and gradually she closed her eyes, finally dozing off as the sun rose outside.

-

“Did you give her anything to eat?” Lucifer stumbled into the house a day later around noon, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Please say yes?”

Maze grunted. “If you want me to feed something you keep around then you can start paying me to babysit. She’s an adult, she’ll survive a few days without food.”

“I hate you,” Lucifer muttered, ignoring the temptation to just fall asleep and forget about everything, but Chloe had to be starving by now. He grabbed the stuff for cereal and headed back to the spare room.

Chloe jumped when the door hit her back, wiping her eyes as she tried to recognize where she was. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer got the door open once Chloe scooted out of the way. “Were you sleeping on the floor?”

Chloe looked up at him and shrugged. “What does it matter to you?”

“You’ll mess your back up,” Lucifer put the food down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, trying to ignore the urge to lay back and pass out. “It’s not good for you. That’s why there’s a bed in here.”

Chloe watched him for a minute. “So?”

He didn’t answer, slowly falling back onto the bed as he dozed off.

“Lucifer?” She walked over and checked, making sure he was still breathing before glancing back at the door. He hadn’t locked it. In all likeness his friend was out there, waiting for an excuse to kill her. 

This was her only chance though.

She took one last glance at Lucifer before walking to the door, carefully opening it only to see Maze with her arms crossed glaring at her from in the hallway.

“Going somewhere?” Maze raised an eyebrow, idly fiddling with her knife.

“He fell asleep,” Chloe inched back into the room. “I wasn’t sure what to do.”

Maze rolled her eyes and walked over, slamming the door shut and locking it. “Do what you want, just don’t fucking come out of there. And don’t bite the hand that feeds you, because I won’t if he ends up dead.”

“You-” Chloe winced as another door slammed on the other side of the house. “Fuck.” She turned back to Lucifer who was still passed out on the bed. “Fuck!”


End file.
